The improvements of the present application relate principally, but not exclusively, to fluid pumps of a type in which a housing assembly has a first sub-housing having an electric motor therein which is in line with a second sub-housing having an impeller therein, with the motor having a rotor shaft which extends through a seal of the first sub-housing into the second sub-housing and with the impeller mounted on the rotor shaft so as to be rotatable by the motor. The second sub-housing has inlet and outlet ports through which fluid, such as water, is able to be pumped through the second sub-housing.
Fluid pumps of the type described are suitable for pumping water to the jets of a spa-bath or spa-pool installation, or for meeting the requirements for water pumping for a swimming pool. The present improvements are suitable for such applications, although they also can be used in other suitable installations.